1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to image and video displays, more particularly to 3D light field imaging systems and the construction methods of 3D light field imaging systems with large viewing angle, high frequency and extended depth. The term “light field” describes the transmission and modulation of the light including, direction, amplitude, frequency and phase, and therefore encapsulates imaging systems that utilize techniques such as holography, integral imaging, stereoscopy, multi-view imaging, Free-viewpoint TV (FTV) and the like. The invention described herein details an easy to manufacture, high brightness, no color break up, wide viewing angle 3D light field imaging systems that don't sacrifice image resolution or image depth.
2. Prior Art